Coming home
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Sansa Stark. "Es el primo de Sansa." Se dijo Alayne. "Tal vez debería significar algo para ti." Colemon se encontraba al borde del colapso, decidiendo si tocar el cadáver de Robert Arryn o no.


**Disclaimer**: desgraciadamente, no obtengo ni un solo céntimo escribiendo. Todos los derechos pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Valar Morghulis" del foro ALAS NEGRAS, PALABRAS NEGRAS, tu mejor foro en español de la saga A song of ice and fire.

Advertencias: en este fic trataremos la muerte de un personaje vivo en Danza de dragones y las consecuencias que se derivan de ella. Hay fragmentos (unas cuantas lecciones que cierto personaje ha tenido que aprender), en cursiva y entre comillas, que son frases extraídas de los libros Tormenta de Espadas y Festín de Cuervos.

Palabras: 4773.

…

**Coming home**

…

«_Un bosque de dioses sin dioses, tan vacío como yo._»

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Sansa Stark. «Es el primo de Sansa.» Se dijo Alayne. «Tal vez debería significar algo para ti.»

En su rostro quedó dibujada una infantil expresión de terror. El maestre boqueaba confuso y solo acertaba a toquetearse la larga cadena de eslabones mientras balbuceaba excusas incomprensibles. Alayne sabía lo que trataba de decir: "estaba bien esta mañana" o "no entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir". Colemon se encontraba al borde del colapso, desconcertado e indeciso, dudando si atreverse a tocar el cadáver de Robert Arryn o no.

Había dejado atrás un cuerpo de nueve años que jamás había lucido tan frágil y enfermizo. Los brazos le caían a los lados, sin vida y olvidados; pero las manos estaban flexionadas, como si intentase agarrar algo o a alguien, y con seguridad se hallaban ya totalmente rígidas.

El águila bordada en la túnica que le cubría el pecho hundido tenía una réplica de madera en la mesilla de noche con la que el pequeño señor no volvería a jugar. Se la había regalado Myranda Royce en un alarde de generosidad. La boca continuaba entreabierta y los labios habían adquirido la palidez propia de la muerte. Lysa Tully aseguraba que su hijo crecería y se convertiría en un hombre enérgico, Jon Arryn que su semilla era fuerte.

En realidad, había sido un niño de cristal. Siempre lo sería.

Alayne se sentó en el lecho, alargó la mano y le cerró los ojos asustados.

—Parecía mejor de salud —musitó por fin Colemon—. No lo entiendo.

Le habría gustado reconfortarlo y garantizarle que ella tampoco podía creerlo. No obstante, Alayne Piedra, la hija bastarda del Lord Protector, conocía demasiado bien las razones por las que, de repente, Robert Arryn había fallecido entre temblores. La frente del niño todavía estaba perlada de sudor y tenía el cabello alborotado por las violentas sacudidas.

—Su corazón dejó de latir —dijo el maestre—. En algún momento su corazón se cansó.

Alayne se preguntó por qué la escena no le inspiraba tristeza. Debería sentirse profundamente acongojada y, sin embargo, estaba fría. Vacía. Había esperado ese día, no como algo que se aguarde con alegría e impaciencia, sino como algo ineludible, de la naturaleza del destino. La pregunta se elevó unos segundos en el aire y luego, a diferencia de tantas otras antes de esa, rehusó desvanecerse.

…

«_Un simple desliz puede costar la vida._»

―Yohn Bronce te hará unas preguntas, cariño, y debes contestar con la verdad y solo con la verdad.

La verdad.

Yohn Royce sería dichoso si algún día alguien le diese verdad. Alayne era consciente de a qué se refería su padre con eso. Era como un código, una clave con la que poder comunicarse sin que los demás supiesen de qué hablaban. Lo que Petyr Baelish quería decir era que disponía de su permiso para dar el siguiente paso de una serie de ellos que conformaban un camino ascendente y peligroso. Hacía tiempo que había comprendido la magnitud de su plan y la suerte que tendrían que tener para que llegase a buen puerto, pues jugaban con una serie de variables que no dependían enteramente de ellos.

No era la primera declaración que debía dar ante Yohn Royce. La primera había sido sobre la primera pieza del tablero, Lysa Tully. Si Petyr Baelish no hubiese avanzado con ese peón, nunca habría tenido posibilidades de ganar la partida.

―Lady Anya afirma que estabais muy encariñada con Lord Robert ―comenzó Royce.

«Lady Anya es una buena mujer, pero me temo que ella tampoco sabe jugar.»

No respondió de inmediato.

¿En qué punto había asimilado ella las reglas del juego?

―Está conmocionada ―señaló Symond Templeton.― Está pálida.

―Myranda dice que anoche le leísteis un cuento ―intervino Nestor Royce, el primo de Bronce.

―El Caballero Alado era su favorito. Le prometí que le contaría tres porque había estudiado para sus clases de heráldica. ―declaró. Luego, en un hilo de voz, añadió―: Le cerré los ojos. Parecía… parecía asustado.

―Oh, por los dioses. ―Anya Waynwood compartió una mirada de comprensión con Templeton y Nestor Royce.

Era el efecto deseado. Se dio cuenta de que le estaban temblando las manos. Las cerró con fuerza alrededor de su vestido, con lo que solo consiguió llamar la atención sobre ellas. Pensó en castillos destruidos y en reyes decapitados, pensó en coronas y en capas blancas desenvainando sus espadas para azotarla y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin demora. Alayne también había entrado en el juego y tenía que jugar. Solo existe una forma de abandonar la partida.

―No lo entiendo. ―Colemon había dicho lo mismo. Probablemente el único hombre sincero que había intentado ayudar a Robert Arryn. Al maestre ni siquiera le enfadaba que el pequeño señor le tirase las gachas encima, o el orinal en un día menos afortunado, cuando estaba de mal humor. Y sin embargo Alayne era consciente de que siempre se necesitaba alguien al que culpar.― Le veía mejor color.

―Cariño, Lord Royce quiere saber si percibiste algo extraño en Robert últimamente ―la ayudó Petyr.

―¿Por… por qué lo dices, padre?

―Robert era un niño frágil ―apuntó Gilwood Hunter.― Pero no se muere de un día a otro por la enfermedad de los temblores.

―Robalito… perdón, Lord Robert, me dijo una vez que el maestre le puso algo dulce a la leche de la amapola. Solía tomarla para aliviar el dolor.

…

«_Le serviremos mentiras con dorado del Rejo, y se las beberá y pedirá más._»

El maestre Colemon fue suspendido de su rango de maestre del Nido de Águilas y fue arrojado a una oscura y fría celda de las Puertas de la Luna. Cuando le preguntaron, confesó haber administrado dos pequeñas cucharadas de sueñodulce al señor del Valle, y aseveró no haberse excedido con la dosis.

―El cuerpo del pequeño no lo soportó. ―La papada de Benedar Belmore se había sacudido al decirlo.― Fue demasiado para él. Nadie os culpa, maestre.

Pero como Alayne había predicho, siempre se necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar. La parte positiva del asunto era que las celdas de las Puertas resultaban agradablemente más claustrofóbicas que las celdas del Nido. Colemon, por suerte, no oiría las llamadas del azul y no se arrojaría al vacío. Tampoco se celebraría un juicio, al menos habían acordado no hacerlo todavía, dado que no lo consideraban un asesinato.

―La segunda cucharada se la di semanas después de la primera ―había declarado.― Los temblores eran tan violentos que la leche de la amapola no lo calmaba. Temí que se rompiese el cuello.

Las palabras de Lord Belmore fueron secundadas por Anya Waynwood y Symond Templeton, los dos nuevos amigos del Lord Protector: "Fue demasiado para él". El maestre se salvaría de la decapitación. Alayne esperaba poder hacer algo a su favor cuando el momento llegase. Estaba tan profundamente consternado que había olvidado mencionar quién le sugirió el sueñodulce como nuevo remedio, lo único que hacía era darle vueltas a la cadena de eslabones y reconsiderar el tamaño de las dosis.

Le extrañaba que los Señores Recusadores no estuviesen saciados de mentiras.

―Has estado espléndida ―la felicitó cuando se quedaron a solas. La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.― Ahora debemos andar con mucho cuidado. Royce y Hunter, que es reacio a la muerte, no se tomarán muy bien que Anya Waynwood haya comprometido al futuro Lord Arryn contigo, a pesar de que ninguno tiene hijas que ofrecer. Esa baza ya se jugó al casar a Ysilla Royce con el hijo menor del difunto Horton Redfort. Todos están profundamente fascinados con la dulce Alayne. Seis meses y mira qué cerca estamos… esto merece un beso, ¿verdad?

Sin obtener respuesta, la rodeó con un brazo y la besó largamente. No opuso resistencia, pero tampoco cedió a sus labios. En medio año se había resistido a sus besos y a sus caricias y a sus abrazos. Ya había comenzado a desnudarla con la mirada, tal y como hacía Marillion. Últimamente cada pequeño logro merecía una muestra de afecto. Alayne se percataba de que le gustaba especialmente su cabello, aunque no fuese del color correcto, y se daba cuenta de que había crecido y de que los vestidos resaltaban su figura como antes no lo hacían.

A Harry también le gustaba rodearla con un brazo antes de besarla.

…

«_Invernalia fue vuestro hogar de la infancia, Sansa, pero ya no sois una niña. Sois una mujer y tenéis que crear vuestro propio hogar__._»

Sansa…

Myranda no era ni la mitad de ingenua que su padre. Le había concedido una agradable alcoba para ella sola en su fortaleza, la cual gobernaba con o sin Nestor Royce, aunque la invitaba a menudo a la suya para dormir juntas y compartir chismorreos y secretos.

―Tendrás que contarme todo sobre ti si quieres dormir esta noche en el castillo ―le había dicho al llegar.― Vamos, cuéntame tus sueños sucios.

Unos minutos después sentenció que Alayne y su pasado religioso no eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para ser el tema de conversación central de la noche. Al principio, la idea de ser amiga de Myranda Royce la había seducido, pero conocía los límites que debía imponerse antes de involucrarse más de lo recomendado. Solía pensar en la máscara que su padre se ponía para jugar al juego de tronos y cada vez le costaba más decidir dónde acababa Meñique y dónde empezaba Petyr.

Lo realmente difícil era determinar cuándo se había puesto ella la máscara de Alayne.

Alayne resultaba más compleja que la chica anterior. Alayne no era una niña pequeña y estúpida con música en la mollera. Era una mujer. Perseguía objetivos. Tomaba las riendas. Meditaba el siguiente paso y lo daba con seguridad.

No la conocía. Alayne era relativamente nueva y algún día tendría que desaparecer; pero Sansa le resultaba ya extraña, si bien en ocasiones hurtaba ciertas ideas de sus recuerdos que la ayudaban a sobrellevar su vida en el Valle. Reparó en que Robert era la única familia que le quedaba, y que se hallaba otra vez sola, como cuando Arya Stark se fue y se olvidó a Sansa en Desembarco del Rey.

En las Puertas de la Luna era una invitada. En la Fortaleza Roja, un rehén. Sansa quería regresar a Invernalia, lo quería cuando Joffrey enviaba a sus guardias a golpearla y lo quería en ese preciso instante.

¿Era lo que Alayne quería?

«Alayne y Sansa son la misma persona_._»

No podía olvidar quién era y, sin embargo, no podía volver a ser la misma niña torpe de antaño.

…

«_Todo el mundo quiere algo, Alayne, y cuando uno sabe qué quiere un hombre, sabe quién es y cómo manejarlo_.»

Lo enterraron prontamente en una lluviosa mañana de principios de invierno luego de una sencilla ceremonia oficiada por el septón Lucos. Su padre le informó de que después se celebraría una reunión para resolver satisfactoriamente la cuestión sucesoria de la que, al día siguiente de la muerte de Robert Arryn, se consideró adecuado hablar en público.

―Dentro de una semana me convertiré oficialmente en Lord Harrold Arryn ―anunció. No era hombre de preocupaciones innecesarias.

―Lady Myranda me dijo anoche que vuestro segundo hijo ya nació ―contestó Alayne.

Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y ya iba a heredar un reino. Alto, atractivo, rubio y de mirada cerúlea y la sonrisa salpicada por los hoyuelos. Normalmente ya era complicado encontrarse con él a solas para representar sus respectivos papeles (el de Harrold, un joven caballero que recientemente descubre que se casará con una bastarda a la que intenta seducir; el de ella, una muchacha que debe ganarse su favor para poder regresar a casa, porque definitivamente había concluido que iba a regresar, que era lo que Sansa quería, y que Alayne era el medio, no la persona). Se servían rincones del castillo, se veían por la noche, se sonreían en los pasillos.

La mañana era particularmente helada, mas el nuevo rango de Harrold exigía precauciones. Myranda se había vuelto demasiado suspicaz tras la muerte de Robert. Él la recostó contra un árbol. El pequeño bosque tenía encanto. El joven lord y la bastarda, casi sonaba como una canción.

―No te preocupes por eso ―le dijo. El frío le había coloreado las mejillas y él se las estaba acariciando con un distraído movimiento, pero Alayne se percataba de que formaba parte de su pobre repertorio de coqueteo. Sin duda achacaría el sonrojo a su presencia.― Nos casaremos poco después de que se hayan terminado los trámites para mi nombramiento. Te daré hijos, hijos legítimos a los que podrás querer y cuidar.

―No son los hijos bastardos los que me preocupan, mi señor ―replicó.

―Lo sé ―se apresuró a responder.― Y no supone problema alguno para mí, Alayne. Anhelo casarme contigo.

«Para acostarte conmigo_. _No es más sutil que Marillion.»

―Además, tú dejarás de ser Alayne Piedra ―continuó.― Incluso Myranda te llamará Lady Arryn.

―¿Iréis a verlos, Harry? ¿Iréis a comprobar que vuestros hijos están bien?

―¿Por qué te interesan tanto? Sus madres los cuidarán.

―Deseo estar segura de que el hombre con el que me voy a casar es un buen hombre. ―A los hombres les complace tener las cosas bajo control y sentir que son ellos los que mandan, pero cuando una mujer toma la iniciativa, se cautivan. Alayne rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. Se opuso a que él llevase el ritmo, solo le permitió estrecharla y tomarla por la cintura. Se dijo que unos cuantos besos más como ese la llevarían a casa. Ojalá fuese verdad.

―Iré a verlos ―confirmó.― Si eso te hará feliz…

…

«_Yo nunca quise jugar._»

―¿Van a echarnos?

―No, aún no. Me he ganado la confianza de los señores del Valle al evitar que ninguno de los muchos pretendientes al trono se interese por este pedregoso lugar. Y tú las simpatías de Waynwood, Templeton, Belmore, Lynderly, Pryor y Jasper Redfort. Buen trabajo. Nestor Royce no está contento contigo. Ya sabes cuánto le interesaba que Myranda fuese la próxima señora del Nido de Águilas.

Meñique siempre le hacía regalos peculiares. La había sacado de Desembarco del Rey y luego le había prometido Invernalia, el Nido y a Harry el Heredero. «Prácticamente, Harrold come de mi mano.» Ahora le regalaba una tabla de madera pintada de negro y blanco y unas cuantas fichas que colocar encima. Sitrang era el nombre del juego. Al final todo se reducía a un juego.

Oyó que Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte, falleció invicto. Ganó todas las batallas, pero su corazón lo traicionó. Derrotó a comandantes experimentados, al Viejo y al Joven León, y tomó cuanto quiso de los territorios que rindió. No se había interesado por las estrategias empleadas y nadie le enseñó cómo organizar una ofensiva; desearía que no fuese así.

Perdió tres partidas de manera excepcional. El propósito del sitrang era capturar al rey del otro jugador. En la primera partida el dragón de Meñique devoró a su rey, en la segunda logró vencer a tres cuartas partes de su ejército y en la tercera había cometido un error capital en la distribución de su territorio.

―Harry me comentó que no habías conseguido un documento oficial sobre su reciente nombramiento.

―Es complicado cuando los reyes se suceden a una velocidad tan vertiginosa. Si me preguntas quién está sentando su culo en el trono, no podría responderte.

―¿Los Tyrell prosiguen en guerra con los hijos del hierro?

―Estás prestando más atención al pueblo llano que a los ballesteros, es absurdo. Ellos sí pueden cazar al dragón. No los salves a todos, juega para ganar ―le aconsejó. _Sansa_ lo ignoró.― Willas Tyrell podría darte muchos problemas como jugador de sitrang, al contrario que su recientemente finado padre. Su hermano Garlan es un guerrero extraordinario y él la mente pensante. Él y su dulce abuela, claro, que ya está negociando un nuevo matrimonio para su nieta.

―¿Un nuevo matrimonio? ¿Tommen ha…?

―Por suerte para Tommen y nuestra adorada Cersei, la Compañía Dorada llegó a Desembarco del Rey antes que los hijos del hierro, y son unos rehenes estupendos. Al parecer, los novatos del juego, Connington y el supuesto Aegon Targaryen, buscan atraer al Matarreyes.

―No durarán demasiado ―vaticinó. Meñique había desatendido a su caballería ligera. Su parte del tablero era similar a un valle: había ubicado las montañas en dos filas paralelas separadas por una fila de hierba y la fortaleza, con el rey y el dragón, quedaba notoriamente protegida de la mayor parte de los ataques. _Sansa_ movió la catapulta a la izquierda y sacó del tablero a la caballería.― Si es verdad que Daenerys Targaryen posee tres dragones y está arrasando ciudades en el este, en cuanto se le antoje venir a Poniente no compartirá el Trono de Hierro con su sobrino. Y eso sin mencionar a los Greyjoy.

―Y nosotros, cielo. A los Tyrell les conviene aliarse con ellos. Buen movimiento, por cierto ―la elogió.― Precisan ayuda con los Greyjoy, y la Compañía Dorada, hay que reconocerlo, es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Acabarán por imponerse y tarde o temprano nuestros enemigos caerán uno por uno hasta el último de ellos.

―¿La Compañía Dorada no es la que apoya los intereses de los Fuegoscuro? Si luchan por Aegon, entonces será algún descendiente de Aegor Ríos.

Meñique la contempló unos segundos. Después, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. A la postre, envió a sus lanceros a por los elefantes de Sansa.

―De Aegor Ríos o de cualquier otro Targaryen que hubiese acabado en las Ciudades Libres, que eran unos cuantos. La propia Daenerys y su hermano estaban allí. O quizá sea el hijo de cualquier prostituta lysenia. Carece de la menor importancia, ya que el muchacho es lo que un Targaryen debe ser: valiente, brioso, cabellos de plata… goza de los atributos físicos apropiados. Sea el hijo de la princesa Elia o el de una esclava de las casas de placer, Jon Connington lo respalda. Eso es suficiente para la mayoría, incluso lo es para Doran Martell.

―Si es la mitad de necio que Harry no le auguro una longeva existencia.

―¿Qué crees que harán los Bolton? ¿Doblarán la rodilla ante ellos o tendrán nuestros amigos exiliados que apartarlos del juego?

―Ya los aparto yo ―habló Sansa.

Había estado avanzando paulatinamente con su trabuquete. Meñique se había enfrascado en la conversación y no se había dado cuenta de que el dragón de Sansa estaba bloqueando al suyo. Pasó el trabuquete por la casilla que daba entrada a su valle y disparó a la fortaleza.

El rey de Meñique había muerto.

…

«_Manos limpias, Sansa. Hagáis lo que hagáis, aseguraos de tener siempre las manos limpias__._»

Lothor Brune y Oswell Kettleblack eran tan fieles como pesada la bolsa de oro que recibían. Brune vigila a Kettleblack y Kettleblack vigila a Brune, le había dicho. Su silencio se cotizaba demasiado alto, pero el de Shadrick del Valle Umbrío no. Las Puertas de la Luna no era un sector aislado como el Nido, de modo que la corriente de información fluía con mayor rapidez. Sansa le había dado uno de los anillos de Lysa Tully, una gema magnífica, con la que el caballero errante mejoró considerablemente su economía.

Siguiendo la valiosa lección de Meñique, alguien vigilaba a Ser Shadrick y se encargaba de obtener las respuestas que Sansa quería escuchar. El encargado de tal tarea era otro de los caballeros que había llegado con él, Ser Byron el Bello, al que había tenido que pagar con otra gema más costosa para asegurarse de que no abriese la boca.

―Trabajamos para vuestro padre, hermosa Alayne ―le había recordado Byron.

―He de demostrarle algo a mi padre, Ser, y ese Shadrick al que llaman El Ratón Loco no me produce confianza.

Tardó poco en averiguar quién era. El propio Byron le informó que desde la Boda Púrpura se había dedicado a buscar a Sansa Stark por las Tierras de los Ríos, pero no le había contado demasiados detalles al respecto. También le había notificado de las visitas de Morgarth el Feliz al despacho de Petyr Baelish. Sin ser consciente de ello, le había facilitado el nombre de la mano ejecutora del trágico final de Robert Arryn. Seguramente terminaba una ronda por el castillo cuando vertió unas gotas de sueñodulce en la jarra de Robalito. Morgarth se había perdido en las Montañas de la Luna, qué curioso. Todos temían que los clanes se hubiesen desecho de él.

Meñique no había confiado en las personas correctas, en especial en el caso de Shadrick, puesto que desconocía las intenciones del caballero. Si se hallaba precisamente en el Valle de Arryn, era porque sospechaba de Baelish.

Sansa estaba preparada para comenzar el juego. Solo estaba dictaminando la alineación de sus fichas.

…

«_Más de un hombre se ahogará en esos ojos__._»

Dorado del Rejo, adivinó. El vino de las mentiras.

―Tómate una copa, cariño. Te sentará bien.

Un brillo turbio chispeaba en sus ojos. Sansa obedeció y se sirvió una mediada. El olor a vino le era tan familiar como Cersei Lannister.

―¿Hoy no jugamos al sitrang?

―Vamos a jugar a la verdad.

Sonaba fascinante, desde luego, y Meñique parecía satisfecho consigo mismo. El camino se acortaba, o eso se figuraba, y era la noche ideal para los premios y consolaciones. Debía sospechar que Sansa era absolutamente imbécil. No iba a pecar de ignorancia y fingir que no notaba su mirada en sus labios. Pero Sansa bebió de la copa y sus labios se colorearon, y su lengua los recorrió saboreando el dorado.

―Anoche os reconocí a Harry y a ti en los establos. ¿Paseando tarde?

―En teoría, cumplía las órdenes de Lord Arryn y le llevaba su capa.

―¿Y en realidad?

―En realidad me consultaba si podíamos iniciar una relación más… física.

―¿Más? ―Escupió la palabra.― Me obligas a repetirte que tu valor reside en tu doncellez y en tu capacidad de atraer al chico.

―A Harrold le importa poco si soy doncella o no ―contradijo. Meñique rellenó las copas de ambos y en seguida el aroma a uva y a especias le inundó las fosas nasales. No soportaba el vino y la sensación de atolondramiento que causaba. «Bebe», la instó Meñique. Bebió.― Hace todo cuanto le pido. Fue a visitar a sus hijos bastardos porque le aseguré que era propio de un buen hombre hacer eso.

―Juraría que no te agradaban los bastardos.

―Soy tu hija natural, _papá_. ―Qué repugnancia referirse a él así.

―Compórtate como una hija y haz lo que te manda tu padre, Alayne ―siseó. Apuró el trago y se sirvió otro. Caviló unos segundos, con la mano acariciando la perilla, y tras eso, dijo―: Acércate, cariño.

Meñique la observaba desde abajo, repasaba sus movimientos mientras se aproximaba. Sansa entendió de súbito el desliz en el que había caído. «A Harrold le importa poco si soy doncella o no». El plan de Petyr Baelish era amplio y lo completaban ramos menores igual de trascendentales. No había conseguido a su madre, pero allí estaba ella. Dispuesta a ponerle sus sucias intenciones en bandeja.

―Eres más hermosa de lo que era Catelyn a tu edad.

Atrapó sus piernas con las manos y las paseó por los muslos perezosamente. Describió círculos con ellas, apretó su piel e inhaló su perfume. Se mantuvo en silencio y consintió que prolongase el estudio de su cuerpo. Alcanzó las caderas y la presionó a acercarse más, todavía más, un poco más, le decía, hasta que la tuvo a horcajadas, con el vestido arrugado entre las piernas. La respiración se aceleró. Meñique no bebió vino, ya bebía de ella.

―Harry no es tan bueno, ¿verdad?

La besó en el cuello, en el rostro, se apoderó de sus labios, los entreabrió y la anegó. Aprisionaba su espalda derritiéndola con su tacto, un vulgar manoseo, tornándose errático por momentos. Se estaba poniendo furioso por la insuficiente colaboración de Sansa, porque no parecía desearlo, no respondía a sus halagos y a sus besos, pero no le costaba interpretar el papel de doncella embelesada con el estúpido mocoso.

Catelyn le había dicho no y no aceptaría otro no por respuesta.

Sansa logró separase y el brillo de malicia en esos ojos grises la aterró.

―Es… es pronto. Nos faltan muchos pasos que dar ―articuló empleando un tono tranquilizador.― Sé que me deseas, y yo deseo un hombre en el que poder depositar mi amor ―añadió.― Y prefiero que ese hombre no se haga llamar mi padre y no se haya embriagado.

Respiró profundamente, previendo una negativa por su parte y la reanudación del obsceno manoseo. Meñique la soltó.

―Gracias por comprenderme ―le dijo.― No sé qué haría sin ti.

Se arriesgó a un último y casto beso y se apresuró a cerrar con llave las puertas de su habitación.

…

Hacía tiempo que volvía a ser Sansa Stark.

Evocar lo feliz que había sido en Invernalia con sus hermanos y todas las cosas que habría realizado de una manera distinta de haber conocido de antemano sus consecuencias era doloroso. Definitivamente, ya no era la Sansa Stark estúpida e ingenua que creía que su canción daría comienzo en cuanto atravesase las puertas de su hogar y se dirigiese a la capital. Sí, ese día su canción terminó. Nada ―y nadie― impedía que reanudase su cantar.

No oyó noticia alguna sobre el paradero de Tyrion. Cabía la posibilidad de que ya fuese una mujer viuda. Meñique rechazaba casar a Sansa con Harrold Arryn, el enlace se celebraría en cuanto poseyese pruebas de que Tyrion no representaba un problema. No podía esperar tanto.

Se topaba en el punto de mira de más gente de la que habría apetecido. Meñique y sus besos, Harry y sus prisas, Shadrick y su búsqueda, Myranda y sus preguntas, Nestor Royce y su desconfianza. Correr riesgos formaba parte de la partida.

Optó por la noche y por el único hombre que era digno de su buena reputación.

―Traigo un mensaje del Lord Protector ―les comunicó a los guardias.― Es urgente.

Se hicieron a un lado. Sansa localizó a Yohn Royce rodeado de mapas y pergaminos, con la vista fija en ella y el ceño fruncido. Pese a que había puesto especial interés en agradar al resto de Señores Recusadores, ni siquiera intentó hablar con Bronce. No era corruptible. No era desleal. No era impresionable. Le agradaba considerar que era un hombre franco y directo, de trato inteligente y curtido en batallas peores que las que se estaban librando. Debía ser él la mano que le proporcionase la victoria.

―¿Por qué no ha venido tu padre personalmente? ―Inquirió.

Se tomó un instante antes de contestar.

―Vos le pedisteis a Lysa Tully que luchase por el Rey en el Norte.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha?

―¿Lucharíais por su hermana? ―Las manos le temblaban. Se retiró la redecilla y se inclinó. Yohn Bronce esbozó una expresión de perplejidad e incomprensión que pasó a ser sustituida por una de sorpresa. A la luz de las velas, el señor de Piedra de las Runas veía el rojo de su cabello.― ¿Recordáis a la hija de Eddard Stark?

Acordaron que Royce era la persona más indicada para actuar de regente de Harrold. El muchacho escaseaba de la experiencia, el ingenio y la agudeza básicos para regir un reino. Royce había sido amigo de su padre, la había visto por vez primera en Invernalia y meses más tarde en el torneo de Desembarco del Rey.

―No sabía de quién fiarme, recelo de los que me rodean ―le había confesado.― Baelish me amenazó. Me dijo que guardaba contacto con los Bolton y que en cuanto mi hermana le engendrase un hijo a Ramsay Nieve les ordenaría matarla si enturbiaba sus planes. Cada noche se cuela en mi alcoba y me llama por el nombre de mi madre, ¡aspiraba a hacerse con el Valle, codiciaba acostarse conmigo! Mataría a Harry como mató a Robert, como dejó morir a mi padre. Por favor, Lord Royce… por favor.

El resto fue sencillo. Los nombres de Morgarth el Feliz y Shadrick y su relación con los Lannister salieron a la luz. Habló del sueñodulce, habló del trato de Marillion y habló de los pagos que Lyn Corbray ―oro, muchachitos y gente a la que matar― cobraba de Meñique. Procedieron aprisa, por ese motivo la cabeza de Petyr Baelish descansaba sobre un tocón.

Lucía confuso. Traicionado. Vencido. Humillado. Como si Brandon Stark hubiese vuelto a golpearlo. Meñique era el medio, al igual que Alayne, y algún día ambos tendrían que desaparecer. Ese día había llegado.

―El juego de tronos no es una partida de sitrang, pequeña, pero debo reconocer que ya mientes tan bien como los que están a tu alrededor ―fueron sus palabras antes de que la hoja de la espada de Yohn Bronce descendiese sobre su cuello.


End file.
